The Schnee Guardian
by Tsenx
Summary: The bodyguard to the Schnee family is sent to Vale on a mission regarding recent White Fang activity. At the same time, he is also tasked with keeping an eye on the daughter of his employer, much to her dismay.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**_A/N: Guess I should say something here. Well, this idea has been killing me for the longest time. Pretty much during the start of Volume 3 I had an idea for a RWBY fanfiction that I've been wanting to do for the longest time. Had my OC planned out and all that, but kept thinking to myself that my idea just wasn't good enough to ever write out. Fast forward to now with the upcoming premiere of Vol. 4 and after much, much, much deliberation and kicking myself, I decided, "Why not? I ain't got nothing to lose, other than what little I have left of my pride. Just do it."_**

 ** _And I did. And now we're here. Might be a while between updates though because of college and job-searching. Been years since I've written something, like, almost 10, but I'll give it a go. Bit of warning, first 2 chapters are written from my phone so they aren't as done as I want them to be. Gonna come back and fix them later down the line._**

* * *

Gunfire and screams echoed throughout darkened halls of the warehouse as a lone man scurried through. As he turned the next corner, he stopped to catch his breath with his back against the wall.

"Over here."

Startled, the young man's body suddenly shot up and his head hit the wall. Ignoring the small pain, he looked around, trying to figure out where the voice came from. He heard the voice whisper harshly again.

"Hurry up, before it finds us!"

The source of the voice came from a closet at the end of the hall to his right. There, he found two other men wearing the same hood and masks as he did. Seeing this, he hurried over and hid himself with the others.

"Than- thank y- you." He said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Just stay quiet. That thing could still be around."

He did as he was told and sat down. He watched quietly as one of the other men slowly opened the door to peek outside.

"It got too quiet..." The older man turned his head to look at the new addition to the little group. Hesitating, he quietly asked.

"What happened to the others?"

"...Dead."

He clenched his fists tightly as he shook his head in disappointment.

"How did I let this happen? Because of my carelessness, we've lost 20 more people to that thing."

"It's not your fault."

The two looked to the other man in the small room with them. The one who had stayed quiet up to now finally spoke. And from the sound of his voice, it was apparent he was the youngest of the two.

"I mean... there's no way to have known if it would be here. A small operation like this shouldn't have been found out so quickly."

"But it did... and as the one in charge of it all, I have to take responsibility for this blunder."

"But-"

"How old are you?"

The young man was caught off guard by the sudden question, but quickly answered.

"19, sir."

The old man looked to the other, prompting him to say his age as well.

"22. I just joined last week."

He looked over the two young men with him and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Is the White Fang truly worth all of this? Young faunus like yourselves with so much ahead of yourselves..."

He muttered to himself. The two young men looked to each other, but before they could say anything, a loud scream drew their attention away from the conversation. Without a second thought, the old man threw open the door to find a fearful sight. Down at the other side of the was another member of the White Fang. She screamed as she fired off every last round of her weapon.

"Over here! Quickly!"

The woman turned her head toward the old man. He quickly gestured for her to run. She stopped firing and turned to run away. As she started, a figured suddenly appeared behind her. The old man's eyes widened in horror as he witnessed another one of his group was killed.

The killer withdrew it's sword from the woman's body and looked up towards the remaining three targets. A singular blood red line lit up it's face as it began to saunter towards it's next targets. Without hesitation, the man drew his weapon and aimed.

"Fire! Put that monster down!"

As he began firing, the two men behind him quickly followed suit. Sadly, nothing they were doing had any effect. As soon as they finished unloading their weapons, they were stunned when they saw each of the bullets they had fired were stopped dead in their tracks before the shadowed being.

"H- how?"

A large white circle floated between the three men and their opponent. The old man answered quietly.

"...it's a glyph."

The circle quickly disappeared, causing the bullets to begin dropping. Before the three could react, the figure advanced on them. In the blink of an eye, it was in front of the old man with it's blade now stuck in his chest. The figure quickly withdrew the blade and took and single step past it's first victim. And in less than a second, it swung it's blade, cutting down the remaining two.

As it slowly returned it's weapon to it's sheath on it's back turned it's body ti the side. It watched as the bodies dropped to the floor, the sound of the bullets hitting the floor at the same time accompanied the dark scene.

Light shone into the dark hallway as the moon appeared from the departing clouds. The lone being looked over the death left in its wake and walked away. Walking back towards the entrance, it came into the open room where the rest of the White Fang were, rather, the corpses of several members strewn across the floor. Carefully stepping over the bodies and passing by large crates of heavy weaponry, the individual arrived at the entrance. Pressing it's thumb against the center of it's face, the mask it had worn had begun to close into itself. Once it had done so, it removed it's mask to reveal a young man behind it. As he exited the old warehouse into the snowy night, he looked to the moon with empty, grey eyes.

After a few seconds, he looked back down and sighed. The young man reached into the pocket of his black, armored pants and pulled out small device. As soon as the device activated it began beeping. The boy groaned and held up the device to his left ear.

"Yeah?"

"Is it finished, Sable?"

He silently sighed at the sound of the older individual's voice.

"Yes, sir. 24 White Fang members have been eliminated. Seemed like they were moving a bunch of weapons. And pretty big ones at that."

"Very well. I'll send a team to clean up. It's time for you to come back."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sable groaned to himself before responding.

"Sure thing. Neck's been killing me all day, so I could use a good rest."

As soon as he finished, he heard the device click. Looking back at it, he noticed the call had ended.

"Really." Before he put the device away, he glanced at the date at the top of the screen and smiled to himself. "Heh, totally forgot she leaves for that school tomorrow."

He ran his hand through his darkened, silver hair and adjusted the white dress shirt under the black chest plate he wore. As he quickly flung back his dark, greyish overcoat and tightened the black glove covering his right hand he began to make his way towards the bright lights of the advanced city of Atlas. As he looked to the moon once more with more lively eyes, he groaned again. Placing his hands in his pants's pockets he spoke to himself.

"Guess I should get the Princess a going-away present first. What should I get her anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2: Quiet Night

"Hmm... what do you even get for a girl who pretty much has everything she could want?"

Sable wondered to himself as he walked through the crowded night streets. He had been wandering around aimlessly for almost an hour, still trying to figure out what kind of present to get for the "Princess". After a couple more minutes had passed he began to notice shops left and right closing up for the night.

"Oof. Looks like I better get a move on."

Just as he said this, he realized where he had stopped. Looking up at the large building to his right, scratched his head in wonder.

"Well would you look at that. Isn't this the place she usually shops at? And it looks like they're still open."

With a shrug of his shoulders he decided to head for the shopping center, all while still mulling over what kind of present to get. With a quick glance to the moon he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Guess we'll just cross that bridge when we get there." He stopped to look at the sky again. "I really gotta stop talking to myself too."

While the night went on, a young lady stood alone in her room. As she undid her ponytail to let her snow white hair down she settled herself at the side of her bed which was currently occupied by several articles of clothing all neatly set apart from each other in an organized manner. Looking over each one she nodded and stepped away to grab an empty suitcase set against the wall. Passing by the window she had left opened, she failed to notice the person that had appeared... or rather, she chose to ignore him.

"Really? No, 'Hi, Sable, how's it going?'. That kinda hurts, Weiss."

Sable smirked as he sat down on the window sill. As he sat, a pillow hit him directly in the face. Catching it as it fell, he set it down.

"Very mature."

Without turning to acknowledge boy any further, Weiss began packing the clothing she had set on the bed.

"How many times have I told you to knock before coming in?"

Sable sighed.

"Fine. Knock knock."

He said as he mockingly knocked his knuckles against the air. This failed to get her attention.

"I meant the door."

With a roll of his eyes, Sable got up and walked towards the door. Once there, he looked at Weiss and knocked on it.

"Happy?"

"I'm seriously going to hit you with something harder than that pillow. And sharper."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just kinda surprised you're still up this late." Sable said, holding his hands up in surrender. He looked over to the large stack of suitcases in the corner of the room then back to Weiss, who had finished packing the last set of clothes.

"Well, you're certainly ready for travel, Milady."

This prompted Weiss to throw the suitcase straight at the boy. Catching the item, Sable chuckled.

"Hehe, sorry. Forgot you hate when I call you that."

"Why are you even here?"

"Just dropping by to see why you're still up at..." He pulled out a Scroll to check the time. "1:AM."

"I was going to ask the same of you."

"Oh, just the usual. Running errands for your dad and stuff." After setting down the suitcase. Sable walked back to the window and sat down. Her arms crossed, Weiss walked over to the boy and pointed at the white bandage on his left cheek.

"And what kinds of errands causes this?"

Sable sighed covered it up by resting his face on his hand.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Let's just say I tripped and leave it at that."

The girl shook her head and walked back to her bed. Removing her bolero she sat down to face the boy. The two sat in silence. Weiss, still glaring daggers.

Twiddling his thumbs, Sable let out another sigh and decided to continue the conversation.

"So... why the sudden choice to attend some random academy all the way out in Vale? Seems a bit off for an important person like yourself to do this."

Annoyed, Weiss suddenly stood up to explain.

"It's not just some random school. It's Beacon Academy. One of the most prestigious schools for training Huntsmen and Huntresses. And why shouldn't I?"

"Right. Why? Your father's been complaining about how one of his daughters would rather go out and fight Grimm than inherit the family business."

Getting up to stretch, he turned around, looking into the night sky.

"Something like this is dangerous. You know that. You really don't like your father and the company that much?"

The heiress's annoyed expression softened as she looked down. Sable sighed upon seeing a more sorrowful look on his Master's face.

"It's not that I hate it all. It's just..."

Noticing her sudden quietness, Sable scratched the back of his head and started for the bed. Reaching into his right pocket, he dug out a small white box and set it down. Turning around he placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder, catching her by surprise.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to pry. Anyway, gotta get going. Neck's been killing me all day and I need a nap."

Weiss looked to the box then returned her attention to the boy stepping out the window.

"Oh, and I got you a present. Don't know if it's any good or not. Kinda just picked something at random." He stepped out the window and onto a glyph that appeared. And with a smirk and a wink, he turned to face her once more. "Goodnight, Milady."

Before Weiss could say anything, Sable had ran off. After she closed her window, she picked up the box left on the bed. Upon opening it, she couldn't help, but smile at the gift. Pulling the necklace out from it's box, she held it up to the moonlight to get a better look.

"That dunce..." She said as she put on the necklace. "I guess I'll forgive you for calling me that."

 ** _A/N: Another chapter down.(Writing this all by phone is still kind of a pain) Man, doing all this is really making me want to get back into RWBY. Kinda dropped off at the start of Vol. 3. Just haven't been able to make the time to get back into. Still love and slightly remember stuff about the characters and the world, just kinda really lost on the story._**


	3. Chapter 3: Farewells

_**A/N: Finally got to a computer to write this chapter. Man, it actually feels good to be typing all this. I might go back to the first two chapters and fix'em later since I had to do those from the tiny Iphone screen. Still gotta shake off all this rust first though. Can't write fights, or anything else, to save my life! Not writing anything creative for almost 10 years can do that. (I was even worse back then, though I'm still bad now.) Ah well, just gotta practice. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **FlyingMintBunny579: Thanks! I heard a lot of good things about Volume 3 and with Volume 4 coming soon, I'm really thinking of starting over from the beginning. Only problem is making time, but I'll find a way since I absolutely love almost everything about this series.**_

* * *

Weiss awoke the next morning to the sight of a note lying at her bedside. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she picked up the note. As she did she noticed her window was left slightly open, giving her a pretty good hint as to who had left the note.

"What does he want now?" She muttered to herself as she opened the note.

'Come to the garden after breakfast. And bring Myrtenaster' Was what the note had said. The heiress let out an annoyed sigh and proceeded with her morning routines. With a morning bath, a bit of touching up, and a clean set of clothing brought by the maids, she was ready to start the day.

After finishing her morning meal and thanking the help for their usual services, Weiss made way for the garden, Myrtenaster at hand. Upon exiting the manor she was greeted by the familiar sight the various flora of the gardens. Even though it had snowed the night before and much of the garden was covered by a light blanket, it was a sight she loved. Honestly, one would say she liked it better with the snow. Of course...

"Finally made it out, Princess?" Her peace was quickly shattered when a certain boy appeared beside her. With a grin, he greeted the heiress. "Good morning."

"What do you want?" She said, shooting a sharp glare at the young man.

"No need to be so hostile." Sable said, throwing his hands up.

"You broke into my room to leave a note."

"Well, you did kinda leave the window unlock- Ow!" A swift chop promptly shut Sable up.

"Dunce."

"I deserve that." Sable said, rubbing his forehead. He motioned for Weiss to follow him as he began walking towards the garden, adjusting his red scarf as he moved. "Nice necklace by the way."

"Just shut up and keep walking." With a slight blush, she started following behind.

The two walked together in silence, the crunching of the snow beneath their feet being the only sounds coming from them. Since Sable was still quiet, Weiss decided to take in the surroundings.

Although she loved seeing the the garden as it was currently, she began to grow irritated when she remembered that the guy with her still hasn't said a word. So she decided to speak up.

"Did you really just bring me out here for this? And I brought Myrtenaster out here for nothing?"

"Oh yeah. Heh, almost forgot." Feeling an outburst of anger coming his way, Sable quickly put his hands up again. "Just a joke."

"Sable..." Weiss reached for her weapon, causing the boy to step back.

"Okay, calm down. We're at the spot I wanted, anyway. No need to try to kill me yet." He said as he walked over to the center of clearing that they had arrived in. Walking over to the other end he pulled out his sword. Putting two and two together, Weiss spoke.

"So you just brought me here for training?"

Sable nodded in response, which annoyed the heiress again.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"'Cause it's not fun that way." He said as he tightly gripped the handle of his weapon with his left hand. With a quiet beeping noise, the opening of the sheath widened to allow Sable to remove his blade, revealing a particularly lengthy broadsword.

"You said you're going to a school for Huntsman and Huntresses, right?"

Weiss said nothing, but nodded. Sable smiled and stepped towards her.

"Then how about I give you a quick refresher. You're gonna need to be in top shape to make it at the school, right?"

"It's not like I need your help to do that." Weiss scoffed and tilted her head away.

"I know. I just want to." Sable tightened his glove. "How about this? If you can land a hit on me, I'll do whatever it is you want for rest of the day. Anything."

After a brief silence, Weiss sighed and held up her weapon.

"Fine. Deal." She answered. "Really though, the fact that I have to win a bet to get you to do your job isn't a good trait for a bodyguard to have."

"Guess I'm a bad bodyguard then." He joked, chuckling to himself. He quickly stopped though when he saw that Weiss was not amused. "Okay, no-fun... Nothing too crazy. Just show me what you can do with a sword." Throwing his sheath to the side he took up his stance. Turning his body so his side faced Weiss, he readied his blade, the tip pointed down at an angle. With his right hand he gestured for Weiss to act first.

Without hesitation, the heiress assumed her stance. In an instant, she lunged forward. Thrusting her rapier at her opponent's chest area. She missed as Sable stepped back. Quickly pulling back, she began stabbing at him in rapid succession.

However, each attack missed as Sable moved his body each time to dodge. After another miss, Weiss pulled back to ready another thrust. Seeing his chance, Sable planted his feet firmly onto the ground and swung his sword upwards to parry the upcoming attack.

This failed though, as he swung at nothing. He quickly noticed Weiss had used a glyph to jump high above him. With another glyph set in the air she shot forward at a blinding speed. With no time to parry or block, Sable rolled to the side to avoid it.

The two fighters stood opposite of each other, both perfectly calm and sizing up one another.

"Heh, you're getting better with those glyphs." Sable said. "Guess my teachings are paying off."

"Like you could teach." Weiss scoffed.

"Hey, I'm sure I can teach." With a quick stretch, Sable took up his stance. "It's my turn."

Weiss readied herself as she watched his movements. Almost missing it she was just able to make out a small, white glyph under Sable's foot.

"Stay on your guard." Sable said as he used the glyph under his left foot to move out of sight.

Stopping at Weiss's right flank, he created two individual glyphs under his feet. With this he lunged forward and swung his sword. His attack was promptly guarded, surprising him. Stopping at Weiss's left side, he spoke.

"So you could finally keep up."

"Hmph. Or maybe you're just getting slower."

"You might be right about that." Both Sable and Weiss couldn't help, but laugh for this brief moment before getting back to the fight. Sable smiled.

"Then let's test that out."

Using both glyphs again, he shot forward attempting the same attack, which yielded the same results. Seeing this, he decided to continue the speedy onslaught. Racing around in an attempt to confuse his opponent, but each attack failed as Weiss was able to guard each and every attack.

Soon, he began to grow exhausted from using his glyphs. His exhaustion coupled with the fact that Weiss was perfectly fine prompted him to try to end the match. His final move began as he jumped into the air and, with more use of his glyphs, he bounced himself around as fast as he can.

Weiss stood still, her nerves on edge as she tried to determine his next strike. Watching as Sable's figure sped through the air like a blur, she readied her weapon once more, her stance unchanging.

After a few more seconds, Sable used one more glyph to throw himself directly behind Weiss. Immediately after touching the ground, he used another glyph to propel forward. Once he was within range, he thrusted his weapon, his left arm extended as much as it can be.

However, he ended up missing as Weiss stepped to the right of him to dodge perfectly. Before he could react he felt five quick pokes to his side and chest.

"I win."

"Looks like you did." Sable said. With a heavy sigh he sat down. "Guess Beacon's gonna be a cakewalk for you." He looked up at Weiss who stood beside him, dusting off her clothes. "So, how did you know?"

"You're always sneaking up on me so I figured you would try that here too."

"I'm really that easy to read, huh?"

"Yeah... and the crunch of the snow behind me gave away your position."

"...You and your logic." Sable mumbled to himself as he got up. He walked over to retrieve his sheath. After putting his weapon away, Sable noticed Weiss looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Our deal?"

"Ah, right." Running a hand through his hair, Sable walked over to Weiss. "Yeah, a deal's a deal. I'll have to actually do my job as your bodyguard for the rest of the day."

"Good that you're so accepting of it." She began making her way out. "I was going to drag you along regardless, but this makes it easier. Now hurry it up. I'm leaving for Beacon at noon and I need to pick up a couple of things."

"Are you sure it's just 'a couple of things'?" Sable said as he followed closely behind. "Because last time you dragged me along, I was literally buried under a pile of bags by the end of the day."

"Just shut up and follow me."

* * *

And with two hours remaining until Weiss's departure, the two headed for the city. With Weiss leading the way and Sable following obediently behind, they headed for their destination at a Dust shop bearing the name and logo of Weiss's family's company. Of course, as it belonged to the SDC, the shop was quite grand and every product inside was the top of the line.

"There's something I need to pick up here. Just wait out here, got it?" Weiss ordered. Sable nodded and proceeded to lean against the wall as his master headed inside the building.

In an attempt to kill time, he scanned his surroundings hoping to find something interesting. Watching as people wandered about into and out of the surrounding buildings of the shopping district. Finally, as he glanced at on of the many monitors floating around, something caught his attention.

It was a news report currently discussing the White Fang, the terrorist group made up entirely of Faunus. These individuals have become a concerning enemy of the world. More specifically, Weiss and her family, which in turn, meant that they were Sable's enemy as well. Watching intently as they program went on, Sable failed to notice Weiss exiting the building.

Walking over to the boy, she quickly noticed his full attention was on the screen above. Taking one look she quickly turned away after seeing what it was. The current piece of discussion was centered around the Fang's opposition toward's the Schnee Dust Corporation and the family themselves.

"Ugh, those brutes." Weiss scoffed, a tone of disgust clear in her voice. Hearing this, Sable diverted his gaze away from the screen. "Let's get going. I don't want to hear anything else about these people." Sable watched as Weiss stomped off.

"Yeah..." Looking back one last time to the monitor, he noticed familiar face appear on the screen. "General Ironwood, huh?" Reading the headline that followed, he scoffed. "Looks like the military's going to get fully involved." He finally turned away and ran off to find Weiss.

Catching up, he slowed down to match her pace. Once he was beside her he immediately felt how tensed up she was feeling. And, as if on instinct, he spoke up.

"So what's our next stop? 'Cause, uh, we're looking a little light on baggage at the moment." He jokingly pointed to the two suitcases the heiress had acquired from the shop. Knowing exactly what he was doing, Weiss replied.

"You don't need to try to lighten the mood or anything. I'm fine. I just... I just don't want to think about any of _that_ right now. But..." She stopped abruptly, causing Sable to do the same. Tilting her head up at him, she smiled. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better." Looking away, a slight blush on his face, Sable cleared his throat.

"Haha, yeah. Sure thing... But, isn't a bodyguard supposed to make sure their boss is happy?" Weiss couldn't help, but laugh at the statement.

"Oh, so now you're going to do your job?"

"I can only try."

He chuckled softly to himself. Wondering why she even expected any other typed of response from him, Weiss just ignored him and returned to walking.

While they went on, Sable began lagging behind, thinking to himself as he watched Weiss. Thoughts of the White Fang and their animosity towards her and her family flooded his mind.

"...I just don't like seeing you troubled." Thinking she heard something, Weiss looked back to Sable, quickly getting his attention. "It's nothing. Let's go." Weiss just shrugged and the the two resumed their walk back.

* * *

Arriving back at the manor, Weiss walked on inside to get ready. Sable, not wanting to be a hindrance, chose to wait outside. Pulling out his Scroll, he checked the time.

"Weiss's ship leaves in 30 minutes..." Just as he was about to put away his Scroll, he saw that he had received a message telling him that he has received new instructions. Only one person ever sends him these types of messages, Weiss's father.

After confirming that nobody was around, he slightly rolled up his right sleeve to check the device on his wrist. His face darkened as he read what appeared on the small screen. It was coordinates for him to input on a map and a time.

"Tonight, huh?" Fixing his sleeve, tilted his head back. "At least she'll be away by then." He said as he leaned back against the wall.

Sounds of opening doors brought Sable back to reality as he watched Weiss walking out accompanied by two butlers handling her luggage. Taking a moment to stretch, Sable went to join Weiss.

* * *

Letting out a sharp whistle, Sable watched several Airships arriving and departing from the port, as well as the various types of people coming and going. Beside him stood Weiss with her luggage, both of them waiting for Weiss's ship to arrive. Soon enough they spotted the craft, thanks to the Vale symbol on its side, as it slowly docked. It then proceeded to open up, allowing arriving passengers to depart and new passengers to board.

"Well, there it is." Sable said, nodding his head in its direction. "Pretty big one, too." He turned to Weiss and smiled. "So it's goodbye from here, huh?"

"And I couldn't be any happier about it." She replied, returning the smile with laughter.

"And there goes the mood."

"Just kidding. I actually wouldn't be lying if I said things might get to be a little boring without you." Weiss said, a light blush forming on her face.

"Right..." With a small smirk, Sable patted her on the head. "Still killing the mood, here." Weiss quickly shoved his hand away in a flustered manner, which he couldn't help, but find amusement in. "But you're right. It's gonna be a lot less fun without you to mess with."

"Of course." Weiss said, rolling her eyes at the joke. "Anyway, I better get going." She grabbed her luggage and started heading toward the ship. Before she stepped onto the craft she quickly turned around and waved to Sable. "Goodbye."

Saying nothing, Sable simply smiled and waved back. Once she was on-board and out of sight, he turned around to leave. Making his way through the crowds he looked back once more to witness the airship that Weiss boarded ascend into the air.

"Goodbye, Weiss." He watched as the ship got further and further away until it barely be seen. Once it was gone, he sighed. It was time to make preparations for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Night Strikes

_**A/N: New chapter hype! (For me anyway) Again, I has fun writing this, though the edginess was kinda killing me slowly. Now, I like edginess as much as the next person, but I gotta try and limit it, y'know? Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Upon his return from seeing Weiss off, Sable went straight to his room. Since his room was situated in the back of the west wing of the manor where many of the help would be working, he was surprised he hadn't run into anyone. Though he figured it was most likely because it was evening by the time he got back. This due to choosing to walk back than to be driven back by the chauffeur who drove him and Weiss.

While on the subject of Weiss, he thought back to when the girl was leaving and how she never questioned why her father or sister never even came to see her off. She seemed perfectly fine without them.

"They've all grown so far apart..." As he stopped in front of the door to his room, he shook his head of any further thoughts on the matter. It wasn't his place to question such affairs. Even if all he wanted to do was help. Opening the door he slowly entered the room. It was about time he got ready for the mission.

Locking the door behind him, he opened the closet which was immediately next to the entrance. His room was quite small, with nothing, but the essentials. The walls were a blank white and the only source of light at the moment was from the moon shining through the window. Reaching into the back of the closet, Sable pulled out a set of clothes. A long, black trenchcoat, a plain black shirt, and a pair of black combat pants. Throwing them onto the bead, he dug into the closet again to pull out a small, black chestplate and black shinguards.

Though he didn't really like the all black aesthetic, thinking it could use a little more white, he did admit that it was needed since he'd need to go unnoticed. After quickly replacing his usual outfit with these, he unlocked the drawer next to his bed and opened it. Inside was a jet-black mask. As he picked it up, he felt his whole body go numb. Just looking at the accessory drained the life from him. This was something he's hated to see ever since he first donned the mask. Not wanting to look at it any further, he placed it on his face and pressed his thumb against the center. The mask then began to expand to cover his entire face. At the same time, a light from the top edge of the mask ran across the top of his hair, seemingly changing it from it's dark silver to a pure black. After a quick combing to fix his hair, spiking it back, he activated the mask. Its visor lit up, a blood-red streak running horizontally across.

Inputting the coordinates he received earlier, he opened the window to his room. Looking over his room one last time, he turned around and jumped through. It was time to proceed with the mission.

* * *

Using small glyphs at the base on the base of his feet to speed through the air without bringing attention to himself, he arrived at his destination at the outskirts of the city. Despite being one of the most technologically advanced cities in Remnant, the very edge of the city wasn't too special. At least, when compared to the rest of it. It was still a marvel to look at with its various high-rise buildings and businesses here and there. It was just that the government and military's presence was less prominent here since they were more focused in the center with much more going on.

Stopping himself above the target location, which was back alley leading to a closed out storage building. He watched as several different young Faunus entered.

"They're even recruiting in Atlas? Pretty ballsy, if you ask me."

Before he can resume his watch, an indicator appeared in the HUD of his mask. It seemed to be a call from the head of the Schnee Corporation, his boss. Pressing a button on the mask's side, the speaker icon appeared in the upper corner.

"I'm at the location."

"Yes, I can see that. What is your current situation?"

With the press of a button, the HUD of Sable's mask switched to a thermal view. He scanned the building counting each of the moving blots on the upper scaffolding and ignoring the clump of hopefuls in the center of the room.

"Looks like twelve on the inside and three guarding the entrance." He answered.

"Very well. Proceed immediately. I've word from Ironwood that the Atlesian Military has gotten word of the gathering and are sending its forces. They'll be along shortly so eliminate them as quickly as you can."

Just as Sable reached to end the call, he received one last order. One that he always hated.

"No survivors."

"...Understood."

With the call ended, he looked down to confirm whether or not the entrance was clear. With only the guards left Sable chose to act. Taking two deep breaths he dropped the glyph under him, beginning his descent. Using his left hand to unlock the sheath, he drew his blade and brought it down on one of the unfortunate guards. Before the other two could react, he swung at them both, creating a large gash across their chest.

The front cleared, Sable advanced into the building. Walking through the dim hallway, he could hear cheers as the young Faunus all applauded the White Fang recruiters and their promises of a better world for their people. Ignoring it all, Sable continued. Coming up to the room where they had all gathered, he spotted one guard standing at the doorway with his back turned, he took the chance to scan the area once more. All the guards were in obvious positions either on the walkways above or on the ground floor with the crowd. Despite being outnumbered, Sable was only concerned about one particular enemy. Up front was someone much larger and more built than the others. The one talking up the crowd. Believing this one to be the brains, Sable was ready.

Approaching the first guard until he was directly behind, he attacked. He plunged his sword through the enemy's back. Before anyone else could notice, the Faunus's life was ended. As if to announce his presence, the body was flung into the room. Quickly following after the body, Sable jumped onto the upper walkways. As soon as he landed, gunfire erupted. Shaken from the drastic turn of events, the crowd began to disperse and people hurried to get away to safety. Seeing this all play out from the corner of his eye, Sable breathed a sigh a of relief. He quickly returned his focus ahead as he heard a loud voice.

"Keep firing!" The leader began giving orders. Picking up his hammer he set his eyes on Sable. "We're not letting this one get out of here alive."

Almost looking like complete shadow, the red streak from his mask was the only thing his opponents focused on. Using this to easily dodge the gunfire, Sable advanced on the nearest Fang members. As he cut the two down, the three remaining Fang from the ground floor appeared from the steps followed by the leader. All gunfire from the remaining attackers on the second floor ceased as the leader began attacking Sable with a large hammer. Following his example, the rest drew their melee weapons and joined the offensive.

"You're the one from that's been hunting us down?" He yelled between swings, he continued the assault. "I'll make you regret interfering with the White Fang!"

Staying quiet, Sable calmly dodged each attack, swaying left and right. Growing frustrated, his opponent let out a fierce yell and readied another swing. Seeing the obvious movement, Sable ducked under the attack. This set up for a perfect counter. Rising up from his movement, Sable drove his knee into his opponent's gut, knocking him back and into his underlings behind him. With the big guy temporarily incapacitated, Sable was able to focus on the mob of sword wielding enemies coming his way.

Without turning around, he blocked the first swing and kicked back to knock his attacker away. Swiftly dodging the next swing from behind, he spun around and slashed at the unfortunate man. Three more jumped at him with their weapons raised. However, they were quickly stopped before their weapons could reach him. Extending his right arm, Sable used a glyph to stop their weapons. Dispersing the barrier between them, Sable swung again, cutting them down with ease.

Recovering from the barrage, he failed to notice that the leader had gotten back up. Taking this chance, the giant let out another fierce yell and swung down with all his might. Caught by surprise, Sable realized he could not use his sword to protect himself. Left with no choice, he raised his arm to shield himself. What resulted was an intense impact that shook the walkways and windows.

With a smirk, the leader let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"Seems the so-called 'Reaper of the White Fang' wasn't so tough after all!" He continued laughing until he noticed his hammer was being held back.

"Reaper of the Fang, huh? I guess that name makes sense." A distorted, empty voice rang out. Standing up, Sable shoved the hammer to the side with the arm he used to shield himself. His right arm began to glow a dark red as he reeled back for a finishing blow.

However, before he could finish the fight, bright lights shone through the windows, temporarily blinding everyone inside. Sounds of airships, a crumbling wall, and breaking glass filled the room. Once vision returned to Sable, he was greeted with the sight of Atlesian Knights. The dark, metallic soldiers flooded the room, incapacitating whatever was left of the small Fang group, including the leader.

Surrounding him from all sides, the Knights aimed their weapons at Sable. With a quick scan of his surroundings, he began weighing his options. Choosing not to stay any longer, he ran. Using his glyphs, he jumped straight up to the roof, avoiding the Knights' shots at the same time. Landing on the roof, he was greeted by a military airship's searchlight shining down on him.

"Surrender now! Put your hands up and get down on the ground!"

Ignoring the demands, Sable sheathed his weapon and raised his right arm up at the ship. As it glowed, a glyph appeared in front of him. With the snap of his fingers, icicles shot forward at the ship. Though it didn't do any noticeable damage, the lights were taken out. Sable used this as a chance to escape. With more use of his glyphs, he ran, disappearing into the black of the night.

* * *

Returning to his room, Sable removed the black clothing and replaced it with a clean shirt and pants. Taking off the mask, his hair reverted to its usual dark silver. After returning everything to its original spots, he pulled out his Scroll and to contact his boss. But it turned out that he was being contacted instead. Answering the call, he said.

"It was a bust. Atlas's androids arrived and captured the White Fang members." Receiving silence as a response, Sable reluctantly continued. "Though my face wasn't seen, there's no doubt that they're aware of me."

Finished, Sable waited for what felt like an eternity for a response. Eventually, he got one.

"You will have to stay hidden. Though it bothers me to do so, we will have to refrain from the engaging with the White Fang for some time."

"What shall I do, sir?"

"Continue on as usual and wait for further instructions."

"Yes, sir."

Hearing the click, Sable breathed a sigh of relief. He dropped back onto his bed, eyes facing the ceiling. Raising his hands to the front of his face, he stared at both. Eventually he grew tired and decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

Two months had gone by and there was still no word from Weiss's father on the White Fang. Sitting at the foot of his bed, Sable was currently on his Scroll, looking through news articles. The headline of an article he had found caught his attention. Just recently, there was an incident over at the docks all the way in Vale. Apparently, the White Fang was involved, though nobody knew just how much.

"Vale, huh? Isn't that where Weiss is? Wonder if the old man's gotten wind of this."

As if on cue, Sable received a call from Mr. Schnee, himself. Quickly answering, he listened intently to the call.

"I assume you have heard of the recent on-goings with the White Fang?"

"I have." Sable replied. "Sounds like they're moving their operations to Vale. It seems too random, though. Moving from Atlas to Vale. Feels like they got something important there."

"Which is precisely why I've called. Sable, I want you to go Vale and get to the bottom of this."

"Wait, what?"

"You are to leave for Vale tomorrow. With these recent events as well as several reports from Winter, we have more than enough reason to believe the majority of the White Fang are now in Vale. And..."

"What else is it, sir?" Hearing the pause, Sable grew concerned for what he was about to hear.

"And because my daughter is currently attending the academy in Vale, I've taken the liberty of having you enrolled in the same school as a transfer in order to keep an eye on her. With the White Fang there, she is at risk."

Hearing this news caused Sable to freeze up. Because of the White Fang, he's now going to be attending a school that trains future Huntsmen. He would have fainted as well, but the voice coming from his Scroll snapped him to reality.

"Do you understand?"

"...Yes, sir."

"Good. I leave the rest to you."

With the call finally over, Sable returned to being shocked and proceeded to faint.


	5. Chapter 5: Beacon

_**A/N: Had a much harder time with this one. Mostly because I was trying to decide whether to set this at the beginning of Volume 2 or between 1 and 2. In the end, I just decided to go with a couple of days before Vol. 2 starts. Hopefully I can make it work out. (No promises on if it'll be good if I do)**_

 _ **G3r1k: Haha, thanks for the, admittedly odd question. Here's the next chapter. I'm just surprised some people are liking this. (I hope)**_

* * *

A lone girl, dressed in white, weapon at hand, stood alone. The large, dark corridor she occupied was silent and the tension in the air was thick. She opened her eyes to be greeted to a giant figure rising from the floor in front of her. A light shone on the giant, revealing it to be a knight. It struck.

The girl evaded the attack and proceeded to create a gap between her and her opponent. From her new position, she took up her stance and with one swift move, she closed the distance to attack. She dodged it's oncoming attacks with grace, slashing at the legs as she circled around.

Meanwhile, in a room off to the side, three people spectated. Watching as the battle went on, two of the three stayed silent. However, the third was completely on edge.

The girl put up her guard before being hit by a horizontal swipe which knocked her back quite a bit. Quickly recovering from the attack, she waved her hand down. A white glyph glowed briefly before propelling her forward at a blinding speed. She circled around the giant, using her momentum to attack while easily dodging more sword swings. It looked almost like a dance. Placing herself in the air with a jumping slash, another glyph appeared to shoot her forward. Keeping herself afloat with another glyph, she spun around to face her opponent. Just in time, she was able to successfully another sword swing. However, the knight's fist caught her as she landed.

The sight of this caused the the third onlooker to rush forward. But they were immediately halted by the person beside them. Looking incredulously at the other occupants, both of whom were still silent, they backed down. Clenching their fists, a dark, dim glow enveloped their right arm. All they could do was watch on while the girl stumbled forward as she stood up.

* * *

Sable's eyes shot open as he awoke. Shaking his head of his sleep, he scanned his surroundings. He was sat on a bench with his back against the wall. Around him were groups of people, all going about their own business. Ahead of him was a window with a view of the night sky above and the clouds below. All of a sudden, the speakers above him rang.

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving in the city Vale shortly. At this moment, we would like to-"

Ignoring the rest of the announcement, Sable stood up to dust off his clothes. At the moment, he was wearing a white overcoat, which he kept unbuttoned as per the usual. Under that, he wore a black dress shirt. His sword was wrapped in a black cloth and secured on his back. Finishing off his ensemble, he had on a pair of dark-blue pants. Tightening his glove, he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... I was having a lousy dream anyway." Grabbing his luggage, which was all lightly packed into a black traveling bag, he slung it over his shoulder and sauntered over to the window. He joined the other passengers as they watched their destination slowly coming into view. "Welcome to Vale..." He said to himself.

* * *

"Oh wow, I was not expecting an actual sign saying 'Welcome to Vale'."

Walking under said banner as he entered the city's commercial district, Sable took the chance to take in his surroundings. The several shops and buildings had an old-timey look to them and the streets were smaller than he was used to. All this was something he was going to have to get familiar with in the coming... who knows how long. Departing from Atlas late in the afternoon, the evening was just getting underway by the time he arrived. Though not as many as back in Atlas, the streets were certainly busy. Checking the time with his Scroll, he sighed. Seeing as midnight was an hour away, he doubted there would be anyone to see him when he arrives at his destination.

"Guess I'll kill some time... until the morning..." Letting out another sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "The least the old man could've done was give _some_ lien to spend."

After lamenting his fortune for a couple minutes, he eventually decided to wander away from the main street and let whatever happens next, happen. Hopefully it was a good happening.

Turns out it was not.

Turning the corner, Sable came up on a robbery currently underway at a shop named "From Dusk Till Dawn". Looking inside, he could see men in black suits helping themselves to the variety of Dust the shop had to offer. Getting a closer look, he noticed a nicely dressed man talking to, what appeared to be the shop's owner. Having seen enough, Sable made his way to the door. Though, instead of entering, he leaned back against the wall and waited. The door opened and the men in black rushed out with cases full of Dust.

Back in the shop, the man in white waited for his goons to exit the shop. Facing the shop's owner, he spoke.

"Sorry for the inconvenience... again. But I must be going. Don't need any more run-ins with a couple brats, you know what I mean? I do hope you understand." Putting a cigar in his mouth, he laughed. "Ta-ta." Two of his men came crashing through the window. With a sigh, the man removed the cigar. "Never mind. We're doing this now."

The man stepped outside to see his five of his goons surrounding someone. Getting a closer look, he saw Sable standing over an unconscious henchman, hands in his pockets. With a smirk, the boy beckoned for the others to attack.

"Seriously. What is it with the kids in this town?" Looking at his group, the man in white spoke. "Just go and get it over with."

Doing as they were told, the men charged. Sable then threw his bag into the air and prepared for the fight.

Dodging two swings, Sable swept his leg under both of his attackers. As they were lifted into the air, he followed with a roundhouse kick, knocking them to the side. He then stepped backwards into an enemy as they swung downward and struck him with his elbow. Causing the man to stumble back a bit, Sable performed a backflip. Catching the guy's head with his foot, he swiftly brought both down to the ground. The last two enemies charged Sable from both sides. He reached for his sword and guarded against his left. From his right, the last goon swung, but Sable promptly simply knocked the weapon away with his arm. After pushing the other one away with he then used his sheathed weapon to knock out both of them at the same time.

Putting away his weapon, Sable held his hand up to catch his bag as it fell down. Only, he missed and the bag landed in front of him instead.

"Well, there goes my cool introduction. Anyway," Sable said as he picked up the bag. "you're Roman Torchwick, right? News said you were pretty dangerous. Hopefully they didn't gauge that off your boys here."

"I don't know why I keep hiring these idiots. Listen, kid, I have a very important schedule to keep and you're holding me up. So let's say we do this again some other time, huh?"

"Whoa, I'm not about to let that happen. Someone like you has gotta know _something_ about the White Fang here. Well, that and there's a pretty high reward for you and I'm kinda strapped for cash so-"

"Yeah, not really feeling up to that, kid." Cutting Sable's speech short, Roman threw something to the young man and held up his cane. Upon catching it, Sable discovered it was a Dust crystal.

"What's with the-" Before he could finish, the end of Roman's cane opened up and fired. "Oh." Sable threw the crystal forward and dove away as the collision resulted in an explosion.

Once the dust settled, Sable found that the criminal mastermind had gotten away. Cursing his luck, he began gathering up the bodies to put them into a pile. Finishing up, he looked to the old shop owner as he stepped out from the store.

"Hey, uh, sorry 'bout the windows." Shaking his head, the shopkeeper smiled.

"You sure it's fine?" Seeing the shopkeeper nod, Sable laughed.

"This stuff happens a lot then?" Hearing sirens in the distant, Sable groaned. "Man, last thing I need is to spend all night talking to a bunch of cops. Hey, is it fine if I let you do all the talking?" Another nod and another smile, Sable breathed a sigh of relief.

Saying his thanks, he began heading away from the sirens. However, before he left, he spotted something on one of the thugs he tied up. Reaching to pull it out of the guy's pocket, it turned out to be a wallet. Smiling mischievously, he opened it up and grabbed the lien inside.

"Hmph. You won't be needing this where you're going, buddy. I'll hold onto this for you." Throwing the wallet away, he got an idea. "You know... the same goes for all of you guys too."

After making his own wallet full, he finally left. All he had to do now was find a hotel and he was set. Seems like his luck was turning around.

* * *

Having found a cheap hotel for the night, Sable was certainly feeling refreshed this morning. With a simple shower and a clean set of clothes, he was ready to go. After getting directions to Beacon from the front desk, he was on his way. Turns out he was half an hour's walk away from the port to the school. With some hustle, the port was within view.

"This is the place." Off in the distance, across a large body of water, was the esteemed academy. Upon seeing it, Sable let out a low whistle. "Looks impressive, even from here."

Having enough of sightseeing, Sable boarded one of the airships. Soon enough, he was on his way to the most prestigious schools for Huntsmen and Huntresses... even though he didn't really want to.

* * *

Stepping off the ship, Sable found himself in awe of the view in front of him. The main walkway lined with its arches was an impressive sight. Especially compared to stuff you'd see around Atlas. With no idea of where to go and seeing nobody around who seemed like they can help, he made his way for the main building down the way. Taking in the sights around him, he stopped at a statue depicting a Hunter and Huntress along with the very creature they're trained to fight. Though he's never much cared for becoming a Hunter, Sable could admit was a little inspired by the triumphant sight.

"Heh, guess this must be pride that a lot of these guys feel."

"That could be one way of putting it."

"Holy crap!" Turning to face this sudden, new arrival, Sable met with an older looking man. This silver haired man was dressed in a dark suit and vest. He was also carrying a coffee mug with, what Sable assumed was, the academy's emblem. However, Sable was only concerned with how the man was able to sneak up on him so easily. "How'd you get he-"

"Is there anything I can help you with? You've looked lost ever since your arrival."

"Okay, just cut me off." Sable muttered. "A-anyway, I'm looking for the headmaster. I just transferred here and, like you said, I'm a little lost." After explaining his predicament, he looked over the man once more. "...Though going off of cliches, I'm gonna go ahead and say that you're him and I'm now feeling like an idiot for not realizing sooner."

With a slight chuckle, the man started walking towards the main building. Sable decided to follow, thinking that it was what he wanted. Once he caught up, the man began to speak.

"Your assumption is correct. I'm the headmaster you're looking for." Stopping at the doors, he turned and extended his hand at Sable. "You may call me Ozpin." Looking at the hand, Sable laughed and did the same.

"Ozpin, huh? Nice to meet you, professor."

"Yes, well. Let us get going. There are a few things we need to discuss before you're to start attending your classes here."

With the doors opened, the two set foot into the academy.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Started

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Tried to get this one out sooner, but school and life and job hunting... and a lot of vidya games.** **Ended up playing that one RWBY: Vale of Darkness fangame thing. Was okay at best. Only real fun part was interacting with the characters in a Persona 3/4 style. Ending is not worth the grind at all. Can't really expect TOO much since it is an RPG Maker game, but still. Well, at least I got to get Sable and Weiss together...**_

 _ **FluffyMintBunny57: I ended up going with the latter for Sable's age. Thanks again for the much needed reminder.**_

 _ **G3r1k: I see. Sounds like a fun little game.**_

 _ **Boyy2k: Thanks, glad you like it.**_

 _ **I'd like to give a huge thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Glad to see that people are interested in my crap. I mean, I'd still do it regardless since it's fun to write, but thanks all.**_

* * *

"This is the uniform, huh? Pretty spiffy, I guess. Could use a little something, though."

Sable stood alone in a room, looking at Beacon Academy's student uniform set on the bed in front of him. He looked around at his surroundings. A large room with four sets of beds. There were also two sets of desks situated near the windows. Opposite of each other were two closets and the very least door in the corner was to the bathroom. This is where he will be staying for the duration of his time at the academy. His dorm room.

According to the headmaster, students are split into teams of four and the rooms are accommodated for teams. But because Sable transferred a bit later in the semester, there's currently nobody for him to form a team with, meaning he has the dorm room all to himself.

"This is gonna take some getting use to." With a sigh, Sable sat down on the bed to look at the sheet of paper given to him by Ozpin. On it was a schedule of all the classes he will be attending. Starting tomorrow, he is an official student of Beacon Academy and will be studying to become a Huntsman. Whether he wanted to be or not.

With a groan, he fell on the bed and looked out the window. Hearing the clamoring of students rushing to their next class he looked to the uniform next to him. After a moment of silence, he sighed and grabbed it.

* * *

"Now, tell me, why did you choose to transfer to Beacon?" Ozpin asked. His hands were clasped together and his elbows rested on the table. Standing across from him at the other side of the table was Sable; the two were in the professor's office.

Sable was amazed at how big the room was. Moving around above them were large gears. Though, what they were for was unclear to the young man. Turning his attention back to the man in front of him, Sable answered.

"Hmm... no actual reason or anything, really. I just wanted to." Seeing Ozpin's raised eyebrow, he let out a nervous laugh. "A-and a friend of mine goes here too..."

"...So your entire reason for coming here was just on a whim."

"I didn't say it was a good reason."

"Indeed." Ozpin said before drinking from his mug. "At least you seem honest enough." Sable looked down from the comment. "Not many choose to transfer in the middle of a semester." Grabbing his cane and mug, the headmaster stood up. "And not many are accepted with barely any prior training at all. Only two months at Atlas Academy and you suddenly choose to come here."

"Yet knowing this, you're letting me in." Sable looked straight at Ozpin. Fearing his hunch as to why this happened, he asked. "Why?"

"I'm sure you know this, but just in case." Ozpin walked past Sable. "Along with your transfer was a recommendation. One from the head of the Schnee Dust Corporation." With confirmation of his hunch, Sable sighed. "If you don't mind, would you explain how you have come to gain the recognition of such an individual?"

"I even told him to be discreet about this." He mumbled. Scratching the back of his head, he decided to talk. "Alright, I'll tell you. I'm a bodyguard under the employ of the Schnee family. And the friend I mentioned just so happens to be the body I'm supposed to be guarding. Getting worried about his daughter, my boss sends me here. Apparently, I'm supposed to actually attend this academy. I guess it's so I'm close enough to keep an eye on her." Met with a silent stare at the end of his quick explanation, Sable sighed. "I ain't making this up. Just saying."

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"Really." Walking back to the table, Ozpin placed his mug down. "As I said, you seem honest enough." Staring Sable in the eyes, he continued. "But if you are to stay here, it will be as a student at this academy. You may be here for a different reason, but I feel there is more to you than you let on. And your stay here will bring that other side of you out."

"You're talking about becoming a Huntsman?"

"If that is what you take from it."

* * *

"He knows a lot more than he lets on. Gonna have to be careful with him around." Sable said to himself. He walked to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

"Hmm, guess this works out well enough." He had just finished putting on the Beacon Academy uniform left for him. He quite liked the gold-lining on the black suit. Though the blue vest and red tie wasn't really doing it for him since he kept the suit unbuttoned. He took another look at himself in the mirror to fix his hair. Running his hand through the silver to spike it back.

Fixing the black glove on his right hand as he exited the bathroom, he looked to the clock near his bed. Seeing the time, a small smirk appeared on his face. He grabbed the sheet of paper with his schedule. Before he left for the dorms, Ozpin told Sable that he had specifically arranged the classes himself.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind me popping by during the last couple minutes."

* * *

Professor Ozpin stood at the window of his office, looking out at the academy. Hearing the door open and close, he turned around to see the blonde haired woman whom had entered. The clicks of her heels as she approached the headmaster came to a halt. Nodding his head at her, he said.

"What do you think of the boy?"

"It is quite apparent that there is something he's keeping from us." The woman stated, her voice stern and certain. "I believe it will be necessary to intervene when the time comes."

"A kind of answer I've come to expect from you, Glynda." Ozpin commented. "He will be another student to look after..." Ozpin opened up a device on his desk and a screen flashed. On the screen was a recording; the fight that Sable had with Torchwick and his group. The two watched closely as Sable confronted the thugs. Ozpin raised the volume as soon as soon as the dialogue between the young man and the crime boss started.

"Someone like you has gotta know _something_ about the White Fang -"

Ozpin stopped the recording.

"But his involvement with the White Fang and his relation to the Schnees." He said; his eyes lingering on the recording. "He's involved in a dangerous world. We would do well to keep a close eye on him in the coming days."


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting RWBY

_**A/N: Yay. New chapter... after weeks... it's gonna take me a while to get back into the groove of things. Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate that, then I hope you had a wonderful normal day.**_

 _ **I'm so very sorry for the slow updates. I won't abandon this project. I've wanted to write this for so long, it'd be a crime for me to just up and leave with so few chapters out. Again, sorry for the delay. Anyway, I watched Vol. 1 and 2 again in the meantime. I also watched some of Vol. 1 with the Japanese Dub. Some voices are hit or miss to me, but I really like Weiss's voice in that dub... for obvious reasons... Oh, and I've watched Vol. 4's intro so many times. I love the song so much!**_

* * *

"Okay... this sucks."

Sable was currently leaned up against a tree in the courtyard of the academy. In his hurry to get to the Grimm Studies class listed on his schedule, he neglected the fact that he was unfamiliar with the layout of the campus and was now lost. With an exasperated sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. After spending a couple minutes lamenting his luck, he decided again to try and find the class. But just when he was ready to go, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Lost, are you?" Turning around, Sable was met with the Headmaster, whom was accompanied by a woman.

"Professor Ozpin, sir. Why're you here?" Sable's eyes set onto the woman beside the Headmaster, whistling slightly as he did so. "And who is this beauty?" She was dressed quite nicely. Wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top and a black, high-waist skirt. Along with black heeled boots, she wore a small black and purple cape. Shifting his gaze higher to admire the rest of her features, he was met with the woman's sharp eyes glaring directly at him. Before he could say anything, the top of his head was introduced to her crop.

"Eyes front." The woman said; her voice was stern, demanding much authority. She almost reminded Sable of a certain sister to a certain heiress he works for. "Keep that up and I will have to reprimand you further." With a crack of her crop, Sable did as was ordered; a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Yes, ma'am." Ignoring the little spat, Ozpin drank from his mug he carried with him.

"This is Miss Glynda Goodwitch. She is to be one of your instructors here at Beacon." Upon hearing the introduction, Sable took a step backwards, looking back to the blonde teacher.

"Oh... crap." He began laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um... so, I pretty much screwed my chances of getting a passing grade, huh?" Not responding to the question, Professor Goodwitch only readjusted her glasses and stepped back to stand beside Ozpin. "Is that a no or...?"

"Is there any particular reason you're wandering around the campus alone?" Ozpin questioned, further ignoring the small quarrel. "If you so desired, I could have given you a tour of facilities."

"Oh, there's no need for that, Headmaster. Although..." Sable paused for a second to think. "Actually, I take that back. I'd appreciate it if you could help me with this." He pulled out his schedule and showed it to the professor. Specifically, the class at the end list.

* * *

Inside one of the many lecture halls of Beacon sat a certain white-haired heiress. She sat quietly, jotting down in her notes about the lecture the professor was giving. Or rather, she was trying anyway. Weiss Schnee was seated at the front row along with three other girls. And of those three, the two to her left were rather distracting. A girl with black hair with a red tint and a girl with long blonde hair. Both of these girls whispered and giggled to themselves as they passed weird doodles of their classmates and professors to each other. While that was happening, the girl to Weiss's right was staying completely silent. Though, she was silent for a different reason. The black haired girl had her face buried in a book of a questionable nature.

Weiss sighed. This was definitely her team. She decided to continue being the responsible one and focus on the class. However, that wouldn't happen as she saw one of the drawings the girl in red was holding. Weiss quickly snatched the paper out of the girl's hands.

"Is this supposed to be me?" She whispered harshly.

"I don't know." The girl threw her arms up in a panic and pointed to the girl next to her. "I got it from Yang."

"Hey, don't try to pin this on me, Ruby. I'm totally innocent in all this." Ruby turned back to face Weiss only to be met with fierce glare.

"I swear I didn't make it."

"Then who did?"

"It was me!" Suddeny, a girl with orange hair popped her head in between Weiss and Ruby; a big grin plastered on her face. She grabbed the drawing and pointed out each detail on it. "This is your little tiara, this is your scar, there's your tail, and-"

"Why do I have a tail?!"

"It's not complete without it."

"I told her the tail wouldn't work." The boy who sat beside the girl commented, his attention still on the class and his notes.

"But you know it goes with the wings and claws, Ren." The orange haired girl whined.

"Don't you think that's a bit...excessive, Nora?" A girl sitting to the left of Nora spoke up. She took the paper and gave it a look, the blonde boy next to her did the same. "Admittedly, it's not such a bad drawing." She handed the paper back and saw Weiss's glare directed at her. "B-but you should apologize right away." She quickly added.

"Fine." Nora groaned.

"Uh, guys... you wanna do this after class? 'Cause everyone's looking right at us." The blonde said as he looked around nervously. The others stopped their bickering to find everyone in the class looking over at them. An awkward silence filled the room before someone muttered a quick insult as they faked a cough to hide it.

"Team RWBY. Team JNPR. I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." The portly instructor asked as he walked in their direction. Both teams straightened themselves as he came.

"Not at all, Professor Port. We were just talking about how much we love this class and your lectures." Yang flashed a smile.

"Ah, yes. Of course. All aspiring Hunters and Huntresses tend to." The man laughed heartily. "Then I'm sure one of you would like be delighted to explain to me the intricacies of the moral of my story." Yang's smile disappeared and the rest of her team quieted down, panicked as they each tried to think up an answer. Sadly, none of them could come up with one. "Come now, Team RWBY. I eagerly await your answer."

"It seems they're at an impasse." A new voice entered the room, which directed everyone's attention to the source. The headmaster of the academy stood at the door, accompanied by Glynda Goodwitch. "Perhaps it would be for the best if you retell your story to the class. Maybe then, they'd find an answer."

"Ah, Professor Ozpin. To what do I owe the honor of your visit? Perhaps you've come to listen in on my tales of heroism?" Professor Port laughed, which garnered a chuckle from Ozpin.

"Not today, Peter. Maybe another time. Right now, I'm merely giving a tour of the grounds to the new student who will be attending from here on." He looked behind him and said, "If you may." As instructed, the new student entered the room. A silver haired boy, dressed in the academy uniform, stepped up beside Ozpin.

"New guy, huh? He's pretty cute. What do you girls think?" Yang said as she turned to her team for their input. However, she noticed Weiss was staring blankly in the direction of the new arrival. "Hey, Weiss. You there? Hello." She waved her hand in front of the her friend's face. Though no reaction was had.

"Right then." The boy smirked as he laid eyes upon what he came for. He stepped forward and took a bow. "Greetings." He spoke aloud and gave his voice an obvious, faux-fancy feel. "Sable Hart, age 18, at your service. I've transferred from Atlas Academy to attend this prestigious school of Hunters. It is a pleasure to be here alongside such talented individuals."

This introduction garnered little reaction from the class, aside from some whispers and someone faking a cough to hide an insult.

"Maybe should have dialed it back a bit." Sable whispered to himself. He stepped back to join Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"As he has said, Sable will be joining us this semester from now on. I do hope you all welcome him to our academy with open arms." The headmaster said as he looked over the students in the class. His gaze rested briefly on a certain heiress before he looked away. The bell signaling the end of the class suddenly rang.

"Ah, it seems that's all our time for today." Professor Port announced as students began to leave. "Remember to complete the assigned reading. You will be tested on it next week."

"Terribly sorry to have taken up your time, Peter." Ozpin and Glynda approached the man, leaving Sable to his own devices.

Sable leaned up against the wall to stay out of the way of exiting students. He ignored the looks of some of the people passing by. His attention at the moment was solely on the white-haired girl who's face was currently buried in her hands.

"Weiss, what's wrong? You're acting kinda weird." Ruby asked. Weiss's teammates were gathered around her.

"It seems like it has something to do with the transfer student." Ruby's black-haired teammate answered. "Maybe she knows him."

"Blake might be right. Weiss isn't usually like this, so it kinda adds up." Yang said. "Well, only one way to snap her out of it." Both Yang and Ruby exchanged looks and nodded.

Ruby grabbed Weiss's shoulders and proceeded to shake her.

"Wake up, Weiss!"

"Would you stop that, you dunce!"

"Yay! She's back!"

"What are you even talking about?"

"We thought we lost you when the new guy showed up." Yang answered, pointing in Sable's direction. "By the way, he's coming over here."

"It's been a while, milady."

Weiss spun around to come face to face with Sable, who was sitting on the desk with a smug grin on his face.

"Yo."

"Did he just call you-" Yang cut her comment short as Weiss grabbed the boy's arm and ran out of the room at a blinding speed, leaving her team very confused. "...What just happened?"

"She just ran out the room with the new guy." Blake answered.

"Weiss, wait up!"

"Ruby, wait!" Yang pleaded as she chased after the girl. Blake watched the two in amusement before deciding to gather up her teams belongings and follow them out.

Ozpin smiled briefly at the scene before returning to the conversation he was having with Goodwitch and Port.

"It seems this semester will be getting a little more interesting."

* * *

Ruby and Yang burst out of the room and into the student-filled hallway. Before Ruby could get any further, Yang grabbed the girl's red cape and pulled her in.

"Ruby, where are even going?"

"To find Weiss."

"We don't even know where she went though."

"Maybe we can ask if anyone saw her." Blake suggested as she joined up with the two. "She couldn't have gotten that far."

"I think we saw her heading to for the rooftop." The three girls were approached by Nora and her team. The one in the group who had answered their question was Ren. "Did something happen? She looked like she was in a hurry."

"That's what we're trying to find out." Blake said. "She took the transfer student and ran."

"So she's that way then! C'mon, sis!" Ruby ran for the stairs leading up, followed by Yang. Several students walking the halls quickly moved out of the way as the two made their way though the crowds.

"I should get going as well." Blake said as she began to follow her friends, leaving the members of Team JNPR alone.

"Wait, she went to the roof? Alone? With the new guy?!" The blonde yelled.

"Seems like it. Oh, I wonder what they could be doing up there, alone, with nobody to bother them." Nora smiled playfully. Before she could say anything else, the blonde started sprinting for the rooftop.

"Jaune, wait! Don't do anything rash!" The red-haired girl ran after the boy, trying to stop him. Ren and Nora were left alone as the others went to find out what was happening.

"Let's go to the library and-"

"C'mon, Ren! Let's go see the drama!" Nora ran for the rooftop as well, dragging her friend along the way.

* * *

"Ow. Didn't need to pull my wrist so hard."

Sable rubbed his sore limb. Weiss had dragged him away immediately after he had walked up to her and her team. He was now currently up against the wall with the girl interrogating him.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, that?" Sable looked away nervously from the angered girl. Attempting to form an answer that wouldn't make her angrier. "Because I missed you?" He smiled sheepishly as he gave her an answer. Though his reply was met with Weiss's ice-cold glare. A look that, while not new to Sable, told him that she was not going to stand for any of his jokes and the price for doing any more will be steep. "Okay, jeez. No need to kill me." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Scroll to show her the article about the White Fang in Vale from a few days prior. "Your father's a bit... worried. So he sent me to keep you safe."

"By having you enroll in the same academy?"

"Probably so I can keep a closer you. Who knows what the Fang'll do if they get their hands on you here." Sable said with a shrug. "Look, I don't really know. Your old man kinda sprung this on me at the last second."

"Listen here, I don't need his help. And I sure as heck don't need yours." Weiss said as she pushed her finger against Sable's chest. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that, but it's just as a precaution." Sable said with a sigh. "Plus, I'm still your bodyguard. I have to do what I can to keep you safe. Whether you like it or not."

"Well, I don't. So why don't you call and tell him I have everything under control?"

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

"And why is that?"

"Because those are your father's orders. You know I can't disobey him. And..." Sable paused in the middle of his sentence. He took a deep breath and looked at Weiss; his expression changed to a solemn one. Without hesitation he began to lean closer towards her. "I wasn't lying when I said I missed you." Weiss's face grew red upon hearing such a statement.

"Wh- what are you-" She grew more flustered as she attempted to move away, but she was stopped when Sable got a hold of her hand. The boy moved closer to the point where their faces were just inches apart.

"Relax." He whispered into her ear. "I'm just giving them a show." He calmly stepped away from Weiss, smirking at the girl's flustered expression. He looked away and spoke aloud. "You guys know eavesdropping on a private conversation isn't exactly model Huntsmen behavior, right?" He then kicked the wall to open it up all the way which caused the intruders to fall out. "Huh, didn't expect that to work... Hey, aren't these guys your-"

Quickly regaining her composure as she heard the grunts, Weiss guided her view to where noises came from. She instantly recognized it as her teammates.

"Ruby! Yang! How long were you two there?!"

"Hey, Weiss." The red-hooded girl meekly greeted the heiress as she and her sister recovered from their fall. Just as they got up, Blake walked onto the scene.

"Blake too?" Before anything could be said, another person appeared from the door. The person being the blonde-haired boy from class.

"Don't do it, Weiss!" He was bent over panting, clearly exhausted from running all the way up to the spot. When he looked up, he noticed nothing was actually going on. "Oh... uh, hi?" Immediately after, another person arrived. This time being the red-haired girl who was chasing after the boy.

"See, Jaune? There was nothing to worry about."

"Hi, Jaune. Hi, Pyrrha." Ruby happily greeted the two.

"Just how many more people are going to show up?" Weiss asked, seemingly irritated at the number of people intruding on a once private affair.

"Let's go, Jaune! Kick his butt!" And as if on cue, Nora loudly burst out from the doorway while dragging Ren onto the scene with her. However, like Jaune, she quieted down when she noticed nothing was going on. "Aw, did we miss the drama?"

"I don't know why I bother asking."

"See, this is why you don't just drag someone away out of the blue." Sable said to Weiss. He then looked at the group before him. "I think introductions are needed here. It might help sort this situation out faster."

"Let me." Weiss sighed. "Everyone, this is Sable... my bodyguard. Sable, these are my friends and teammates."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I must thank you all for putting up with my master for these past couple pf months." Sable bowed deeply to the group.

"Just what do you mean by 'putting up with me'?" Weiss asked as she nonchalantly grabbed a hold of her servant's ear.

"Owowow! I didn't mean anything malicious by it, milady!" Sable cried. "Please let go! I thought we agreed on no more ear pulling!"

"Should we... maybe help out or...?" Jaune asked as he and the group watched the bodyguard's misfortune.

* * *

After that little interaction and getting Sable personally introduced to the others, the group began to sort out the misunderstandings. The sun had begun to set when they moved over to the benches overlooking the courtyard below. Jaune and his team had chose to leave due to Pyrrah feeling that they would be intruding on Team RWBY's personal affairs if they had stayed.

Sable leaned back against the railing while the others sat at the bench.

"Wow, so you've been her bodyguard for four years?" Ruby asked.

"Actually it'll be five years soon." Sable said as he held up five fingers.

"That long, huh?" Yang said before a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "Then that must mean you knowa lot about her."

"I'd be a bad bodyguard if I didn't. Why do you ask?" Sable smiled at Yang as if he knew exactly why she asked.

"Oh, just wanting to get to know a friend better."

"Then I'm going to need some kind of payment for that info."

"And what kind would that be?" Yang's tone turned quite seductive. She had also begun to lean closer to Sable as the latter did the same.

"How's a date sound?"

"Sounds like a price I'd be willing to pay."

Right before things could get intimate, Weiss broke in between the two, pushing them apart.

"Okay, that's enough out of you two. You're making me sick." Weiss said. Her face showing a clear expression of disgust. "Also, you're scaring Ruby." She pointed to the girl, whom was currently hiding her face with her hood.

"A-are they done yet?"

"Don't get so worked up, Princess. I'm just having fun." Yang said.

"Yeah, I guess we should get back on topic."

"You were just telling us why you were here." Blake said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"That's right. Long story short, Master Schnee enrolled me here to keep an eye on his little girl in case the Fang tries anything funny."

"And this was all because of the incident down at the docks?"

"Correct. So, starting from now I am an official Hunter-in-training alongside milady and her friends."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Weiss groaned.

"Well, any friend of Weiss is a a friend of mine!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she jumped out of seat. "Welcome to Beacon, Sable!"

"Yeah, Ruby's got the right attitude."

"We're glad to have you with us, Sable."

"Heh, thanks for the welcome, girls." Sable smiled at the team. Weiss sighed is response.

"Fine. I might as well get used to having you around again." She said, turning her head away from the boy.

"Oh, don't be so cold, Weiss." Yang said as she wrapped an arm around the heriess's shoulders. "You gotta learn to loosen up, y'know!"

"Hey, get your hands off me!"

Sable watched in amusement as Weiss and her teammates bickered amongst themselves.

"So these are Weiss's friends?" He then turned around; his gaze changing toward the setting sun and the sight of both the academy below and the city off in the distance. "Guess things are going to get a lot more interesting from here..."


End file.
